


halo

by blueharlequin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothing, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Humor, Inspired by Music, Love Bites, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid finds out how possessive Hotch can be after Morgan puts his hands on him at a club during an undercover operation. Just an excuse to put the BAU in clubwear, not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Listen to That? (Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the title, chapter titles and song lyrics go to Trent Reznor and Nine Inch Nails

Spencer looked at Morgan uncertainly as they ground against each other on the dance floor. This was so not his thing but they had to go undercover at a gay club. He and Morgan were on the dance floor trying to keep watch over the numerous bodies gyrating with abandon. JJ was waitressing the private rooms and Prentiss was bartending at the upstairs bar. Rossi was down in the basement cigar lounge bartending there. Hotch was sitting at the bar on the dance floor as he had to be able to move at a moment’s notice.

Reid remembered Garcia’s squeal as they departed the office already dressed for the operation. JJ had on a short pink mini skirt, halter top and silver go go boots. Who wore go go boots anymore? Apparently it was retro chic at this club. Going for the cute little blond look she had curled her hair letting it spill all over in a bouncy mess. Prentiss looked smart in skin tight vinyl pants and a wife beater, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she laughed as Morgan yanked on it playfully. She had on black 3 inch stiletto boots and Spencer idly wondered how she managed to walk in them much less run if needed to.

Rossi looked like he was enforcer for the mob and Hotch had raised his eyebrows questioningly when he walked out of his office in a suit with gold chains around his neck. The older man just pulled out a cigar and smirked, “What? It’s the style apparently.” He then pretty much visually molested their unit chief, causing the man to blush in embarrassment. Hotch was wearing a form fitting blue v-neck shirt. The sleeves were rolled up showcasing his muscled forearms. He was also wearing form fitting black jeans and combat boots. Reid tried really hard not ogle his ass as everyone was distracted.

“Rossi, don’t go there.” Morgan chimed in.

The older man chuckled and said, “What? You feeling left out?” He directed a playful gaze in his direction. Morgan was wearing a silver mesh shirt unbuttoned down far too suggestively and stonewashed jeans that hung low on his hips. You could see the definition of the dark skinned agent’s gleaming pecs through the mostly see through fabric. Rossi smirked, “I’d say you look delicious but Garcia might murder me out of jealousy.”

Derek groaned, then smiled evilly, “If anyone deserves to get treated like eye candy tonight it is most certainly Pretty Boy here.” Reid cringed as the team’s collective attention landed on him. Garcia had insisted on dressing him for this endeavour. He was wearing a black leather tank top that zipped up the front and obscenely tight shorts with battered brown hiking boots. The most humiliating part was Garcia insisted on makeup. She painted his fingernails black and put eyeliner on him. He put his foot down when she tried to push arm length black gloves and fishnet stockings onto him. He also forewent black lipstick but had acquiesced to her pout and compromised with clear lip gloss.

“It’s just Chapstick!” he blurted out. The team all burst out laughing and he muttered, “Why do I feel like I’m trying to channel Trent Reznor?”

As they walked out the door Morgan remarked, “So I wondering how we are going to get our wires on. Some of these outfits don’t conceal much.”

Emily piped up. “Oh, we’re already covered, they’re sewed into the collars. So Morgan, don’t go taking off your shirt tonight.”

They had driven to the club and taken up positions. And that’s how Reid found himself in the predicament he was in now. He didn’t dance, well that was not right. He couldn’t dance. When he told Morgan this the man had told him, “Don’t sweat it Pretty Boy, I’ll make you look good.” The dark skinned agent had grabbed him by the hips and they started swaying to the rhythm. Reid frowned as he looked over Morgan’s shoulder. A man was talking to Hotch and their unit chief was clearly trying to get the man to go away without giving himself away. “You see something?” Morgan said into his ear.

“Some guy’s got Hotch trapped at the bar and he’s blocking his field of vision.” Reid felt a surge of jealously as the man placed his hand on Hotch’s arm and slid it up slowly.

Morgan cursed “Damn, he’s covering us and the parts of the floor we can’t see.” Morgan looked at Reid inquiringly trying to figure out the best course of action.

Reid suddenly had an idea. “Lean in close like you’re being too forward, I’m going cause a little scene and go rescue Hotch.”

Derek’s eyebrows when up at this but he followed Spencer’s lead. Moving forward he slid his hands around and grabbed Reid’s ass. The young agent yelped playfully and swatted at him. Hotch looked over sharply and the man with him removed his hand as he followed his gaze. Reid gave Morgan a hot look and sashayed towards Hotch, leaving the agent standing slightly stunned on the dance floor. Quickly regaining his composure, Morgan turned to the next young thing that flashed a smile in his direction.

Reid made his way up to the bar and practically crawled into Hotch’s lap. He levelled his gaze at the man and pointedly looped his arms around his superior. It only took a split second for Hotch to comprehend the situation and adapt. He slid his arms around the younger agent and nuzzled his ear asking loud enough for the other man to hear. “Are you having fun out there?” Reid gave him knowing look, this was the UnSub, he had to act like a tease. Their target went after men who had ungrateful boyfriends, the last victim had said that the man was angry that they let their partners take them for granted and even slept around on them. Since the man had already seen him dancing with Morgan he had to put Hotch in the position of the victim.

“I think I found someone I want to play with. But I want you to dance with me one time before we leave.” Hotch nodded and the man stepped back. Reid watched as he eyed the older man predatorily.

“Closer” started blaring over the speakers and Hotch pulled Reid along, “Come on, they’re playing our song.” Reid’s eyes almost popped out of his head at that and they let the man watch as they approached Morgan on the dance floor and had a “conversation” with him. Their body language indicated a tryst later but what was actually said was, “UnSub’s going after Hotch, get the team and we’ll take him down on the way out.” Derek nodded and took his place at the bar. As if on cue, JJ came out of the private rooms and he had her fetch the other team members under the guise of delivering drinks.

While this was going on Reid and Hotch were putting on a show for the UnSub, or at least that’s what it looked like. Reid realized it wasn’t a sham the moment he felt Hotch’s hands on him, the older man placed his hands on his hips possessively. “Hotch?” He asked hopefully. 

The unit chief sucked in a breath, and he muttered lowly, “Yeah, for a while now. Seeing Morgan put his hands on you was the last straw.” This time Reid didn’t have to pretend he was enjoying the hard body grinding into his, he let the beat guide his movements. He gasped as he felt the older man’s erection press into him. Trent sang, _“I want to fuck you like an animal”_ and the Spencer’s breath hitched as he looked into his superior’s eyes. They were hooded and the pupils were blown wide in lust. The older man growled into his ear, “Would you like me to do that to you? Tonight?”

Reid moaned, “Yes, yes, please.” The song ended and they disentangled themselves from each other. Hotch nodded toward Morgan and Reid smiled lasciviously, the unit chief then pulled out his keys and walked towards the exit. The younger man walked over to the other agent, both of them watching as the UnSub took off after Hotch. They grabbed their weapons from behind the bar and followed discretely behind.

They took the man down in the parking lot just as he was about to attack Hotch from behind. The LEOs cuffed him and took him away as the team stood outside the club waiting for instruction. Hotch cleared his throat, “It’s been a long case. Take the rest of the night off. We’ll wrap up everything in the morning.”

Morgan whooped at the uncharacteristic reprieve, “I’m going back in. Anyone want to come with me?” Prentiss and JJ joined him; Rossi hesitated for a moment before deciding to go back down to the cigar bar. Morgan hung back for a second, phone in hand as he gave Garcia a call. “Come on Pretty Boy don’t you want to let loose?”

“No Morgan, I want to go home and get out of these clothes.” He made a face to cover his thoughts on just _how_ he was going to get out of said clothes.

“Well suit yourself. You got a ride?”

Hotch stepped in, “I’ll take him home. I have to follow up and call the detective on the case anyway. Make sure he knows we are not going to meet him at the station tonight.”

Morgan shrugged and waved bye to them as they climbed into Hotch’s car. The unit chief turned to Reid, the unspoken question in his eyes and his posture expectant. The young man smiled coyly and said, “My place is closer.” The older man grinned and put the car in gear.

  



	2. Next Track (Get Down, Make Love)

Hotch stalked him to the door his apartment and the moment they got in it was all teeth and lips and hands. The older man shoved him against the door and dropped to his knees. Spencer could only hold on to the man’s shoulders as he quickly unzipped his shorts and roughly jerked them partially down off his hips. The young agent could only hope that his neighbours didn’t hear his sharp cry as the senior profiler sucked his cock right there in the entryway of his apartment. Hotch’s hands slid up the back of his thighs to knead his ass, the youth gasped as this pushed him further down the man’s throat. He felt him swallow around his length and through his lust induced haze Spencer wondered how his superior had learned to deep throat so well. Reid almost shrieked as Hotch pulled back with his lips squeezing around him; the intense suction almost caused him to cum. Perhaps sensing this, the older man released him, stood and yanked him towards the bedroom.

They were a mess of hands as they undressed each other. Reid’s top was easy to get rid of and he was able to pull off Hotch’s shirt at the same time. The younger man’s shorts were caught around his thighs where they had been shoved down earlier. The unit chief ended up pushing him down on the bed and untying his boots before moving on to his own. Spencer took that moment to yank his shorts off the rest of the way. The older agent had finished stepping out of his boots and Reid went to unbutton his jeans. As he opened them he moved to return the favour from earlier. Hotch gently slapped his hands away, “Later, I want to fuck you now.” He slid down to nip at Spencer’s neck then further down suck on one of his nipples, using his fingers to tweak the other one. That was the only amount of teasing he dealt the younger agent before crawling back up his body. He kissed the young man fiercely then growled, “Get on your knees.” Spencer shivered at the feral tone in his voice.

As he turned over, he heard the older man shuck off his pants the rest of the way. Hotch’s hand trailed down his back, “Do you have ...?”

“Top drawer,” he murmured, jerking his head in the direction of the nightstand. The older man delivered a sharp smack to his backside and chuckled as Reid yelped then moaned in delight. Spencer didn’t consider himself a connoisseur of the down and dirty but the position he was in was making him hotter than he thought possible. He bowed his forehead to the pillow as he felt Hotch move behind after retrieving the lube. He dimly heard the cap drop to the floor and roll away somewhere before the older profiler worked his finger into him.

The senior agent muttered, “Fuck you're tight,” as he inserted another finger. Reid moved back against them and moaned wantonly as Hotch finger fucked him for a few moments in response. He pulled away his hands and the young man whined a little bit at the loss. His superior placed both of his hands on his hips and slid in slowly. Once he was buried to the hilt, Hotch grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Their lips joined in something like a kiss, teeth biting at each other and tongues wrestling for dominance. Hotch broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, “How do you want this? slow and torturous? or a fast and furious fuck? Do you want me to tease you until you can't bear it any longer or screw you into the bed?”

At the words _“screw you into the bed”_ Spencer moaned and pushed back. He knew this was going to be intense. Hotch rammed in hard and he cried out, his hands clenching into the bed underneath him. The unit chief groaned, "You like that?" He kept ploughing in hard, and Reid wanted to cum so badly but he wanted to wait for Hotch. The older man reached down and grabbed his cock and at the same time thrust forward, pushing Spencer forward on his hands. The young profiler let out a strangled whimper and older man ground out, “I heard that, come on ... you want it so bad, tell me Reid.” The doctor nodded his head, unable to speak through the needy sobs coming out of his mouth. Hotch thrust even harder, stroking the youth roughly, the force finally causing Spencer’s arms to give out. He buried his face into the pillow wailing out his pleasure as he shuddered and came into the senior agent’s hand. Reid tightened unbearably around Hotch and he lost it, spilling into the young man with a cry.

He bent over the youth and delivered a sharp nip to the nape of his neck before carefully pulling out of him. They both collapsed onto the bed panting. It was quite a few minutes before Spencer found the capacity to speak again, “Hotch ...”

“Aaron.” The older man cut in. 

“Huh?”

“From now on, when we’re not at work, it’s Aaron.” The young agent was left speechless, and at his silence caused Hotch turned to look at him. “What did you want to say?”

“What?” Spencer blinked in confusion.

“Before I interrupted you, what were you going to ask me?”

“Oh, you answered my question already.” He rubbed the spot on the back of his neck where Aaron had bit him. “What was this for?”

A wry chuckle issued up from beside him, “I don’t know what came over me ... alpha male tendency ... I wanted to mark you, so you’d be mine.” Spencer looked at him in stunned amazement as Hotch climbed out of bed and made his way his way to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a warm damp cloth and cleaned the youth up. Spencer smiled wickedly as the older profiler went back in the bathroom to toss the washcloths in the sink. Hotch’s last statement was simply too salacious of a line to pass up. As the senior agent sat back on the bed Reid tackled him, straddling his thighs.

Spencer licked his lips and he watched as Hotch’s eyes darkened in response. “Did you know that several studies have been done on the refractory period for adult males and that although the average time is around half an hour some have been able to achieve fully ejaculatory orgasms in less than six minutes?” He leaned over and kissed the older man, gently biting on his lower lip as he pulled back. Scooting up a bit he ground his ass down and smirked as he felt Aaron harden beneath him. “Hmm, anything but average.” He slid down settling between his superior’s legs. “I think you said something about _‘Later’_ when we got in here.”

Hotch groaned as Spencer sucked the juncture between his thigh and groin. He palmed the older man’s balls, rolling them in his hands. The younger profiler puffed a breath over the man’s length and Aaron let out a strangled moan. “Spencer, don’t tease.” In response, he licked a long trail up his cock eliciting a startled gasp. Deciding to give the man some relief Reid closed his mouth over the tip and sucked his way down until his nose was buried in Hotch’s dark curls at the base. His eyes flicked upwards in time to see the elder man’s eyes roll back and he placed one of his hands on the man’s hip as his back arched.

Spencer sucked hard and grinned around the erection in his mouth as he heard, _“Oh God”_ before feeling Aaron’s hands carding through his hair. He began bobbing his head, easing into a rhythm to drive the man below him wild. Reaching out, he groped blindly around the side of the bed where he knew the man had dropped the lube earlier. The cap was still off but none of it had leaked out and he managed to squeeze some of onto his fingers one handed. Reid moved his fingers between his cheeks teasing his own entrance before slipping a slick digit inside. He moaned out his pleasure and the vibration caused the older profiler’s eyes to fly open. A strangled _“Fuck”_ reached his ears and suddenly hands were on his shoulders hauling him up and off the man’s dick. He removed his finger from himself as he was suddenly thrown off balance by the abrupt move.

Hotch pulled him up and kissed him savagely before rolling him onto his back. “Do you need me to continue?” he muttered reaching for the abandoned tube.

Reid grinned, “No, I was still teasing.” Aaron glared at him playfully before using the slippery substance to slick himself up. The young agent gripped his shoulders as Hotch eased into him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. He gasped at the wonderful sensation of fullness and spread his legs wider trying to get every bit of the older man’s hard cock inside of him.

The senior agent looked down at him, “Ready?” Spencer nodded and Hotch pulled out and slammed back in. The young man moaned in approval, wrapping his legs around his superior’s waist and pushing back against his thrusts. Spencer dragged his fingernails down the Aaron’s back and was rewarded with a primal growl. The older man leaned in for another searing kiss. Their tongues battled for a moment, sliding in and out of each other mouths, mimicking the movements of their bodies before Reid pulled back with a heated cry. The unit chief smirked as he realised he’d found the right spot and angled back in the same way. Reid’s eyes were glazed over in lust and the Hotch reached down to tug at his straining erection.

The young man’s body tightened around him almost painfully. Spencer’s body convulsed and he threw his head back with a strangled shriek. Aaron felt the young man’s release coat his hand and spatter over their stomachs as he kept moving. He cried out abruptly when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, the sensation was so unexpected that it triggered his climax and he came as he violently buried himself deep inside the younger profiler one last time. As Hotch spilled his seed into the hot paradise around him he realised that Reid had bitten him. They fell onto the bed, Aaron catching himself just in time so as not to crush his lover beneath him.

“What was that for?” he panted out in between breaths.

It was Spencer’s turn to chuckle as he answered, “I wanted to mark you, so you’d be mine.” Hotch’s look of shock quickly melted away as the young man engaged him in a passionate kiss.

They broke away slowly and the Aaron pulled him into his arms. “Mine,” he echoed.

Spencer nodded, “Mine.” He pulled up the sheets and the comforter and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer walked into Hotch’s office later that day to place a stack of completed case files on his desk for review. The older man must have just stepped out for a moment because a cup of coffee sat on his desk with steam still curling up from it. Reid was about to leave when he spied a set of earbuds peeking out from underneath a sheaf of papers. Curious, he lifted them to reveal an MP3 player on pause. The young man lifted the headphones to his ears and pressed Play. He smiled as Trent belted out, _“I know it's not the right thing, and I know it's not the good thing, but kinda I want to.”_ He heard a throat clear behind him; his unit chief looked at him questioningly, his eyes flicked down to device in Reid’s hand. A devious smile slowly appeared on the young man’s face. He whispered just loud enough for the man to hear, “I want to.”

Spencer laughed in delight as Hotch locked the door and closed the blinds.

  



	3. Epilogue (Fixed, Not Broken)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Peya Luna, who remembered a very pertinent detail.

As Garcia climbed up the steps to Hotch’s office, she contemplated the audio recording on the CD in her hands. When she had come in this morning, she reviewed the audio feed from last night’s operation. Afterwards, she had made a hard copy and deleted the original off of the server. A couple hours later, she submitted a highly edited version and changed the timestamp to match the original. As she stood in front of their unit chief’s office, Garcia heard a muffled moan through the door; it was then that she noticed all of the blinds were closed. After glancing down into the bullpen to look for her junior g-man she also concluded she did not have to test the door to see if it was locked. Spinning around on her heel, Penelope decided she would just keep the recording for herself. As she made her way back to her office, she wondered if there was any way that she could manage to secretly mount surveillance cameras in Hotch’s office …

  



End file.
